1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee traction apparatus, and more particularly, to a knee traction apparatus for protecting cartilages by reducing load applied to a knee.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint refers to a location in which at least two bones forming a skeleton are connected, and all movements of a human body may be performed in joints. Joints enabling the above movements may be referred to as movable joints, and most of skeletons of a human body may be connected by movable joints.
A knee joint among various joints corresponds to a middle portion of a leg, and refers to a hinge joint between a lower end of a femur and an upper end of a tibia.
The knee joint may be involved in bending. Additionally, due to instability of a structure of bones of the knee joint, tissues other than joints, for example muscles, ligaments, joint membranes, and the like may contribute to stability of the knee joint.
However, bones, ligaments, and the like may be injured due to a degenerative change or injury of cartilages that protect joints, which may lead to inflammations and pain, that is, arthritis. When these symptoms persist, deformity of joints may be caused. In particular, degenerative arthritis of a knee may be a major cause of a chronic physical disorder.
Research has been conducted to treat the above arthritis, and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0090619 filed in Jul. 13, 2009, discloses a knee brace detachably coupled to an ankle brace.